Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ang. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) – druga część książki z cyklu Harry Potter. Fabuła Po drugim, lecz pierwszym świadomym zwycięstwie Harry’ego nad Lordem Voldemortem w podziemiach Hogwartu, zaczęły się wakacje. Zanim zainaugurowano drugi rok nauki w szkole magii, Pottera odwiedził Zgredek, domowy skrzat. Ostrzegł on Harry’ego przed powrotem do szkoły. Gdy czarodziej nie chciał przyrzec mu, że nie wróci do magicznej placówki edukacyjnej, skrzat użył magii, w wyniku czego Harry otrzymał od wujostwa dożywotni szlaban. Z opresji uratowali go Weasleyowie – bliźniaki Fred i George oraz Ron, którzy potajemnie przylecieli po niego latającym Fordem Anglią ich ojca. Początek roku nie zapowiadał niczego niezwykłego. Przełom dokonał się dopiero w Halloween. Wtedy to to kotka Argusa Filcha, Pani Norris została przez kogoś spetryfikowana. Nad nią, na jednej ze ścian pojawiło się ostrzeżenie – legendarna Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Więzionego w niej przez 10 stuleci Potwora Slytherina uwolniono. Wkrótce doszło do kolejnych petryfikacji. Ogłoszono też, że jeśli ataki nie ustaną, szkoła zostanie zamknięta. Harry, Hermiona i Ron wpadli na tropy, który doprowadziły ich do Komnaty Tajemnic, ratując tym samym szkołę. Ważniejsze postacie * Harry Potter * Ron Weasly * Hermiona Granger * Gilderoy Lockhart * Lucjusz Malfoy * Zgredek * Artur Weasley * Korneliusz Knot * Jęcząca Marta * Aragog Rozdziały w książce # Najgorsze urodziny (The Worst Birthday) # Ostrzeżenie Zgredka (Dobby's Warning) # Nora (The Burrow) # W księgarnii Esy i Floresy (At Flourish and Blotts) # Wierzba bijąca (The Whomping Willow) # Gilderoy Lockhart (Gilderoy Lockhart) # Szlamy i szepty (Mudbloods and Murmurs) # Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci (The Deathday Party) # Napis na ścianie (The Writing on the Wall) # Złośliwy tłuczek (The Rogue Bludger) # Klub pojedynków (The Duelling Club) # Eliksir wielosokowy (The Polyjuice Potion) # Bardzo sekretny dziennik (The Very Secret Diary) # Korneliusz Knot (Cornelius Fudge) # Aragog (Aragog) # Komnata Tajemnic (The Chamber of Secrets) # Dziedzic Slytherina (The Heir of Slytherin) # Nagroda Zgredka (Dobby's Reward ) Błędy # Lista książek, które są potrzebne na drugim roku zawierała pozycję Lockharta Wędrówki z wilkołakami, natomiast później, podczas lekcji, wspomniał on o książce Weekend z wilkołakiem. Błąd został jednak bardzo szybko naprawiony. # Kiedy Harry przegląda wspomnienie z pamiętnika Toma Riddle'a, ten mówi do Hagrida, że rodzice zmarłej dziewczyny będą tu jutro. Rodzice Marty byli mugolami. Mugole jednak n'ie mogą dostać się do Hogwartu'. Błąd ten wyjaśniany jest jednak przez możliwość podjęcia drogi wyjątku dla takiej sytuacji. # 14 lutego 1993 roku uczniowie mieli zajęcia, jednak w świecie rzeczywistym jest to niedziela. # Gdy Harry leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, napisane jest, że przez okno w dormitorium przelewa się słońce. # Kiedy George wyjaśnia Harry'emu, że Percy dostał dwunastkę, mówi, że chodzi o S'tandardowe Umiejętności Czarodziejskie'. W następnych tomach są to Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne − SUMy. # Numerologia jest przełożona jako arytmancja. # Aurora Sinistra jest przedstawiona jako mężczyzna. # Po udanym uwolnieniu Ginny przez Harry'ego i Rona z Komnaty Tajemnic Dumbledore urządza ucztę i proszą profesor McGonagall, aby obudziła kucharki. W Hogwarcie jednak, jak dowiadujemy się z 4 części, gotują skrzaty domowe. # Na stronie 355 Ginny mówi "Prefekt Puchonów, Penelopa Clearwater", co jest błędem, gdyż Penelopa była Krukonką. Możliwe, że doszło do pomyłki. Cytaty See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books